20th Anniversary Congratulatory Message
The 20th Anniversary Congratulatory Message is a short scene that only appears at the beginning of the opening theme for Prism Hearts Precure for the whole season to honor the series twentieth year on the air. It features different Pretty Cures from earlier seasons to mark this occasion. The order appears to be semi-random with tribute episodes often featuring the whole team (the only exceptions being Max Heart and Yes! 5 GoGo), and the Cures also appear to be animated by their respective seasons character designer. The Cure/Cures that will say the message for the coming week's episode is listed along with a summary and preview on TV Asahi's website. List of Appearing Cures Notes Each group of Cures has their own special transition into the opening sequence: *The [https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Futari_wa_Precure_Max_Heart Max Heart] and [https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Futari_wa_PreCure_Splash_Star Splash Star] Cures float across the screen, leading to the opening. *The [https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Yes!_Pretty_Cure_5:_GoGo! Yes!] Cures have red rose petals (blue in Milky Rose's case) blowing across the screen as their transition. *The [https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Fresh_Pretty_Cure! Fresh] Cures have their Cure Sticks / Passion Harp and their attacks lead to the transition. *The [https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Heartcatch_Pretty_Cure! Heartcatch] Cures have their transformation background and their respective flower flies past the screen, transitioning into the opening. In both Cure Moonlight and Dark Precure's case, she has a lot of close-ups and her passing by the screen leads to the opening. *The [https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Suite_Pretty_Cure%E2%99%AA Suite] Cures strum the strings like they do at the beginning of their introductions and a musical note zooms in to start the opening after they say their speech. *The [https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Smile_Pretty_Cure! Smile!] Cures say part of their introduction phrase in their speech and strike poses similar to their ending poses. At the end, a Cure Decor shape flies in to transition to the opening. *The [https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/DokiDoki!_Pretty_Cure Doki Doki!] Cures pose like they do at the end of their transformations. They also make their respective symbols with their hands, which zooms into the opening. *The Happiness Charge ''Cures show a PreCard before it transforms into a Prism Card, leading into the transition into the opening *The ''Go! Princess Cures bow to the audience as the jewels in their crown shine bright as their transition into the opening *The Mahou Tsukai Cures quickly take out their wands and perform a spell that causes their transition into the opening to occur *The KiraKira A La Mode Cures create a special birthday cake using their Candy Rods which causes the transition into the opening *The HUGtto! Cures are surprised by Hugtan before a crystal appears to transition into the opening *The Star☆Twinkle Cures then draw a star with a Star Color Pen that shoots of into the opening *The Healin' Good Cures call out to their partners as they become their Healing Stick, allowing them to create the transition into the opening *The Cyberverse Cures soon catch a pixelated egg that began to glow before transitioning into the opening *The Sporty Cures give a thumbs up before blowing a whistle, which causes the screen to transition in a style similar to a crowd sign at a wrestling event. *The Dino Spirits Cures take out a Kyoryupon and flip it like a coin, which transitions into the opening *The Prism Hearts Cures lift their Prism Changers into the air and cause the Prism Hearts symbol to fly towards the screen, creating the transition into the opening Trivia *Dark Precure is the only non-Cure character to appear in the congratulatory message, due to the theme of the episode in question revolving around the villains, while Cure Hope's appearance was meant to tie into the Prism Hearts movie. *It marks the first televised appearance of Cure Moforun due to some reported copyright issues that prevented her from fully appearing on-screen in HuPC37 Category:Prism Hearts Precure